The Witches Have Arrived
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Basket Brawl In each round, one person from each team will battle for a ball and try to get that ball into a basket. The other team member will try to stop them any way they can. Every time they get a ball in the basket, they score a point. The first team to three wins. Reward: A night at a local resort filled with cats. Winner: Barry, C.C., Jimin, Phil Immunity Challenge: Duke It Out On top of a platform in the water, two competitors must try to knock each other into the water with large rubber sticks. At the end of each battle, the last person standing moves onto the next round. The last person standing wins. Winner: Phil Story Day 28 After the previous vote; Aela, Mileena, and Paige came together to create a trio alliance. Paige dubbed them "the Witches", a small alliance that would overtake the game. Phil approached Tom to explain that he voted April due to a Geass Idol being played on him by Aela. Tom told Phil that he thought he knew about the vote, which was why he did not tell him. Meanwhile, Barry was devastated, without an ally and the last of his original tribe. Phil spoke to Barry privately, mentioning how Aela used a Geass Idol on him. Barry was suspicious, but Phil assured Barry that he would be loyal, since his allies turned on him as well. The two agreed to stick together. C.C. and Jimin walked along the beach side, discussing the game. Jimin told the witch that he trusted her above all else, with C.C. suggesting that they bring in Barry to form a trio to combat the Witches alliance. Day 29 The Thunder-Kill members met Luke for their next reward challenge, where they were split into two teams of four. The castaways were both very excited for the reward, knowing they would try their best to win it. The first team was Aela, Mileena, Paige, and Tom. The second team was Barry, C.C., Jimin, and Phil. Aela and Jimin battled first, with Jimin easily shoving Aela out of the way and scoring the first point for his team. Mileena and Barry went at it next, with Barry proving too heavy for Mileena to knock over, allowing Barry to score the second point for his team. Paige and C.C. battled next, with Paige easily subduing C.C. and scoring the first point for her team. Tom and Phil went next, and took the longest of any pairing, but Phil managed to score the final point and win reward for his team. Luke congratulated Barry, C.C., Jimin, and Phil on their win. Aela, Mileena, Paige, and Tom were sent back to camp with nothing, while the winners headed off for their reward. Barry, C.C., Jimin, and Phil arrived at their resort, being greeted by many cats. The four took a moment to stop and pet the felines, each enjoying their furry companions. After playing with the cats for a while, the four headed inside for dinner. They talked about the game and their personal lives, with Barry reminiscing on a similar moment he had with his family to the moment they were having just then. Suddenly, Phil proposed that the four of them align together to fight the Witches. The four of them agreed that it may be a good idea. Once dinner was over, the four resumed playing with the cats until they each went to take showers. Back at camp, Tom took a nap in the shelter while the three women talked on the beach side. Soon they were greeted by a cat of their own, which Paige took kindly toward. Paige named the cat "Lucas", mocking the host of the show. Aela and Mileena couldn't help but laugh at Paige's new friend. The cat followed Paige back to camp, where she introduced it to Tom. Paige gave Lucas some of their food, causing the feline to purr and show the wrestler his belly. Paige continued petting the cat throughout the day, which her tribe mates found silly. Day 30 The Thunder-Kill members met Luke for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke took the Immunity necklace back from C.C.. Once the challenge was announced, the eight drew for spots. The first duel was between Mileena and Tom. Mileena put up a fierce battle, but accidentally slipped off and allowed Tom to win. The second duel was between Aela and Phil. The two battled briefly, until Phil caught Aela by surprise and knocked her off, winning the duel. The next duel was Jimin and Paige, which Paige obliterated Jimin in and won. The next one was between Barry and C.C., where Barry managed to hold his ground and knock C.C. off. The next round pit Barry against Phil. The duel went on for a while, but Phil knocked Barry off and won the round. Paige and Tom dueled next, but Paige slipped up and allowed Tom to win. The final round pit Phil against Tom, where the two men battled for some time until Phil finally knocked Tom off and won Immunity. Luke placed the necklace around Phil's neck, assuring Phil that he would not be voted out. However, he reminded the remaining seven that one of them would be going next. At camp, Paige continued playing with Lucas as she strategized with Aela and Mileena. The three agreed that with Phil immune, Barry was their best bet. Aela checked with Jimin to assure that he was in on the plan, with Jimin giving the approval that he would vote Barry. Jimin approached C.C. and Phil with the idea, but neither of them approved, stating that Mileena needed to go first. Jimin was persistent, which caused C.C. and Phil to conspire against the pop singer. Phil told Barry and Tom about the plan to vote Jimin, how Jimin was targeting Barry. Tom agreed to vote Jimin to make it up to Phil. Mileena approached Tom with the idea of voting Barry, which interested him. This now left Tom as the deciding factor to either vote Barry out, or vote Jimin and tie the votes. At Tribal Council, Jimin openly stated that there was a serious threat living among them. Phil was also quick to point out that people were acting untrustworthy and that the vote should be obvious. After a lot of tension, the voting began. Aela, Jimin, Mileena, and Paige cast their votes for Barry. Barry, C.C., and Phil were joined by Tom to vote Jimin. This meant that there was a 4-4 tie. Luke announced that there would be a revote, where everyone except for Barry and Jimin would vote. The second voting commenced. Once the revotes were read, it became apparent that nobody was going to switch their vote. Luke then told the tribe that they had to come up with a unanimous decision on who to vote out, otherwise Barry and Jimin would become immune and everyone else except for Phil would draw rocks to determine elimination. Mileena openly said that she would be willing to flip if it meant avoiding rocks, with Paige agreeing. However, Aela refused to go against her word. C.C., Phil, and Tom tried to convince Aela to flip, but Aela refused to change her vote. Nobody else did either, so Luke pulled out the bag of rocks. One at a time; Aela, C.C., Mileena, Paige, and Tom reached into the bag of rocks, knowing that one of them would be eliminated by pure random selection. After holding the rocks in their clenched hands for a while, Luke gave the word for them to open their hands and reveal their rocks. After opening their hands, Aela was revealed to have the colored rock. As such, she was eliminated from the game. Mileena and Paige let out disappointing sighs as Aela's torch was snuffed, but Barry and Phil smiled at each other. Luke noted how this vote showed exactly where allegiances stood in the tribe, and just may have an impact in the long-term of the game. The Thunder-Kill members grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running